


I met you at the bathroom

by DaniaDarry17



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, fucking smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniaDarry17/pseuds/DaniaDarry17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where louis was never put in one direction but he and harry met in the toilet and louis gave harry his number.  harry never deleted the number from his phone,  because he thought that louis was cute,  but he never had the guts to call or text him.  then years later harry goes on bbcr1 and plays call or delete with grimmy and lands on louis'  name(or"cute boy from the toilet")  and he doesn't wanna delete the number so he has to call him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I met you at the bathroom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All](https://archiveofourown.org/users/All/gifts).



> Enjoy it guys AND YEAHHHH IT'S PERFECT DAY

Oops ! Hi

 

 

THEY ARE TOGETHER


End file.
